You're All I Need
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: Rose Weasley is a young lawyer working in the Law Department of the Ministry of Magic, obsessing over the case of the death of her best friend's wife. But along with way, she slowly realizes how much she actually loves him. But could their love ever be? Especially through all the pain and hard times he is going through to live alone and raise his daughter by himself.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"Auntie Rose!" I look up and see two of the most important people in my life making their way towards me; Scorpius and Grace Malfoy. I am standing in the middle of the long hallway connecting the St. Mugo's Hospital wing to the center and heart of the Ministry of Magic, talking with a huge Government official; Senator Millegus.

Being a lawyer, it is my big dream to have a nice chat with such a big government official. But as soon as I see those two, his presence is no longer important in my eyes.

"I am so sorry, Senator. But I have to go." He smiles at me and watches me pick up the bag I had previously discarded on the floor next to my feet when we began our conversation. "It was wonderful meeting you!"

The senator nods and moves to shake my hand. His grip is almost suffocating and all I want to do is leave, quickly. "You were magnificent today, Miss Weasley. You are surely going to be a fine young lawyer! Keep up the hard work and your future will be bright."

I feel my face light up and my famous blush seeps over my face. How embarrassing! He is a government official for Merlin's sake! I need to keep my cool. Instead, I just nod and look over to where I see my best friend and his daughter waiting for me. I cannot think of anything else to say.

The senator smiles and shoos me off, I think he realized my position. I thank him again for his time and turn towards my visitors. Before I know it, a small body is thrown towards me and hugging me at my knees. A small body that I love so much.

"Auntie Rose! I missed you so much!" I look down at Grace, her beautiful grey eyes, that she got from her father, smiling up at me. I brush back a strand of her curly blonde hair and continue to look at her. She looks so much like her father, it is sometimes hard to fathom that someone else had to partake in her creation.

"I missed you too, Gracie, but I saw you last night." She smiles then links our hands together and leads us towards where her father is waiting with a small smile on his face.

"Really?" She scrunches her eyebrows together and looks at me. That right there is definitely her mother. Her mother had the biggest facial expressions I had ever seen. "Seem likes forever."

I smile at her, then look up at my best friend. "Hello, Scorpius." He pulls me in for a hug. His hugs, they're amazing.

"Are we going to go get lunch, or hug all day?" Grace pipes up and I turn to see her sitting on the bench in the hallway with a huge smirk on her face.

"I am so sorry about her. She shouldn't have interrupted you while you were talking to whoever you were talking to." He walks over to Grace and zips her coat up, putting her gloves and hat on as well. He really the perfect dad to Grace. He cares about her so much.

I smile, gazing out the windows at the snow falling through the hectic town of London below. "Senator Millegus. A big government official, but she's fine. He was boring me anyways. All he wanted to talk about was how 'marvelous of a young lawyer I am'. I think he just wanted to get into my knickers."

He chuckles and looks at Gracie who seems to find my comment just as funny, although she has no idea what it meant. "Oh a senator! You really are one of a kind Miss Weasley. How cute would that be, a senator and a lawyer living happily ever after." He turns away from Grace to send me a quick wink, she falls into a fit of giggles at this and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, shut it Dr. Malfoy! Besides, I hear you've got your eyes on a new intern. What was her name.. Oh, Kaitlin, Karyn, Kacey.." Word around the Ministry gets around fast and with Scorpius working in St. Mungos and myself working in the Magical Law Department, I know everything. Besides, why would I miss an opportunity to tease my best friend?

"Katherine. But I don't know she seems too high maintenance and I've got my hands full all the time with you two." He sends me a wink and picks Grace up off the bench. She walks in between us and grabs a hold of both of our hands and we begin walking towards the exit.

"Oh I understand, Scorp," He smiles at me as we arrive towards the doors. He steps outside holding open the door for both Grace and I. "Besides, we are all you need."

"That is right, Miss Weasley. So what do you two say to lunch in the city?" Grace nods and begins jumping up and down. I nod, too. Lunch sounded good and boy was I hungry. But I catch myself thinking, as he steps forwards, waving his hand out for a cab. This guy is truly amazing and he's my best friend, why would anyone want anything else?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I feel in love with this idea recently and found it super easy and fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it too! I already have the first chapter written but I am planning on seeing what responses I get from this and then posting it! Thanks.

-Laughter is contagious


	2. Chapter One

"Rose." I look up and into the hatred filled eyes of Eliza Cunningham, one of the top lawyers in our firm and definitely on the top for my list of most hated people. Her big brown eyes are glaring down at me evilly as she waits for me to show I am listening. "Do you have your research done for Amelia's case?"

I look around frantically. I know I put it in one of the three bags sitting around my cubicle. Eliza just rolls her eyes at me, looking impatient. The bun she wears her dull brown hair in everyday must give her massive headaches, I think as I continue to rummage. Her tapping becomes louder and I am scared that I may stand up and scream at her. She aggravates me. "Just bring them to my desk when you find them."

With that, she leaves. Her heels tapping the ground as she makes her dramatic exit and her hips swaying as her super tight bun stays exactly in place. I sigh and look around my desk. I see the file sitting in between the picture of Scorpius, Grace, and I and the picture of my whole Weasley family which shockingly fits into one picture. How suiting.

I snatch it up and move to stand up but am taken off guard by the presence of my second worst enemy in this entire office. Evan Normand. He is standing in front of my cubicle, peering in and waiting for me to notice him. His huge smile plastered on his face almost gives me a heart attack.

"Hello, Rose!" He smiles and moves into the cubicle with me. This place is way too small for the both of us without me feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Especially with Evan's huge personality pushing its' way inside. "I have some news for you!"

"Hello Evan." I smile slightly as he takes a seat on my desk, much to my dismay. His bright orange bow tie with green polka dots shock me back to life from this dull office. "What is it?"

He smiles then leans forward, almost as if the information he is going to tell me is about to jump right out of his mouth and attack me. "I've narrowed down Amelia's murderer. It has to be a grown man of the ages twenty five to fifty. Oh, and he had brown hair because the doctors found a brown hair in one of the wounds!"

My lips move to a thin line and I stare back at him. The nerve of this guy. I glance to the side and look at my calendar, 'March 14th- Scorpius' Birthday!' it says in bright red letters, his favorite color.

"Oh.." He trails off as he looks at the calender too. I can tell he is starting to feel bad. "I am so sorry, Rose. I know how hard it must be for you guys.. Scorpius, Grace, and you."

I nod and move to pick up my jacket off the back of my chair. I need to leave if I want to make it to Scorpius' on time. "It is. Now if you don't mind me, I have to go. My day is done."

He nods and stands up. Before I know it, he has wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace and is hugging me. In the middle of the office. Where everyone is watching. Great, just great.

"It's fine, Evan. But I really have to go." I unwrap myself from his arms and glance at the clock hanging from the wall, it says six thirty. I told Scorpius I would be at his house by seven.

Picking up my bags, I make my way out of the office. Eliza is eyeing me the whole time, as if I may blow up in her face on my way out. Maybe I should. That would teach her! And also get me fired... I nod at her solemnly and place the papers on her desk quickly.

I move, trying to make a break for the exit, but her hand darts out and places itself on my own. I look up slowly and into her eyes, curiously. What is she doing? She smiles slowly and whispers so no one else hears, "Have fun, Rose."

That is one of the nicest things she has ever said to me, usually in Eliza's world, I don't exist. I smile and nod, placing the papers down completely and walking out, shaking my head as I leave. I really need some fresh air, now.

I am so glad to escape. The office has been filled with tension all day. Today is Scorpius' birthday and almost exactly a year since Amelia Elizabeth Zabini-Malfoy's death, his wife.

For the past year, mainly myself but some of the other lawyers have been obsessing over her case. Amelia was murdered, that much was a fact but no one knew by who. They found her body in an alley in Knockturn Alley, beaten with multiple stab wounds, but there was no DNA sign or any trace of the alleged killer, besides the hair they found inside one of her wounds when the examined her body.

I have been working night and day on this case for the longest time. Of course, I loved Amelia a lot and she was like a sister to me, but I do it mainly for Scorpius. Amelia was the love of his life and the mother of his daughter, Grace and there is nothing I want more than to see them happy and finally have the closure they both deserve.

I know today is going to be hard for Scorpius. Amelia was one of the sweetest woman I had ever met and absolutely perfect for him. He hasn't given up on her, yet. Everything is still as hard as the day she left.

For the past year, I have been helping him. Taking Grace places, cooking meals for them, keeping them company; everything. I have my own flat in London, but majority of the time I am at Scorpius' Manor in Scotland then in my own home.

I walk towards the floo station and watch the other workers leave. There are couples embracing, but mainly single people making their way home to their families for the night. I step inside the fireplace and before I know it, I am standing in the den of Scorpius' extravagant manor. I rub my temple as I feel a headache come on from the trip.

In the middle of the room, is a plush emerald green couch, where I find Scorpius sitting, smiling slightly at me. The oak wood walls make the couch as well as himself stand out a lot.

He stands up and reaches his hand out to help me out of the floo. "Hello, beautiful." He smiles and pulls me in for a hug. He smells so good and looks just as well. For a moment, I am lost in his eyes and cannot think of a word to say. It's as if someone has erased every memory I own and I have no control over it.

I shake my head and look away. "Hello, birthday boy!" I smile back and pull away from him. Reaching into one of my bags, I pull out his present and hand it to him.

He moves to open it and I stop him before he ruins the beautiful red wrapping as well as the silver bow. "Not until after dinner!" He smiles, but nods and places the gift on his desk table then moves to the door, opening it.

I walk out and follow behind as he leads us through the hallways and into his living room. It is empty. The walls are filled with thousands of pictures of himself, Grace, myself, and of course Amelia.

I look towards the grand staircase in the far side of the room that leads to the second floor where majority of the bedrooms are.

"Where's Grace?" I question once I notice that the little princess is no where in sight. She is usually the one waiting for me, her little face full of joy as soon as I emerge from the flames. She is my whole my life. Looking back, I notice Scorpius taking a seat on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Still getting dressed. Would you mind checking on her? I have a few things to do before we go." I can tell he is down and I knew he would do. Today is a very hard day for him. I make my way up the stairs, then look back down only to see him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"It's going to be okay, Scorpius." I whisper. "She's watching over you right now, thinking about how strong you are and how much she loves you guys and one day, I know, I will find out who murdered her and they will not be getting away with it."

He nods and looks up at me, into my eyes. "I'll go find, Grace and we will be down shortly." He doesn't show any signs of hearing me, but I don't mind and make my way towards the left, where Grace's room is.

As soon as I am face to face with her door, I notice the pictures hanging up. There are only three. The first one is of her and Scorpius. He has her sitting on his lap and he is kissing the top of her head as she giggles insanely at the camera and throws her head back. The next one is of Grace and myself. She is standing and I am crouching to her level. We are holding our pinkys out in a pinky promise and I am kissing her forehead. The last one, is of Amelia and Grace. They are both looking at the camera, with their typical distant look in their eyes. They look exactly alike, then almost immediately, they break into the biggest grin ever.

I smile and reach forward for the door handle, throwing the door open. I see Grace standing in the middle of her room, half dressed. She looks like a cute, confused, mess.

I decide to break the silence. "Hello, darling." I smile as I knock on her door and she runs towards me at full speed.

"Rosie! Rosie! You need to help me. I cannot figure out what to wear." I smile and take her hand towards her closet where all her dresses are lined up. We stand there for a few moments, looking at all the options.

"How about this one?" I pick out the small red dress I bought her for Christmas. It was cute and had a lot of ruffles and a cute bow that ties in the front of her dress. "It's Daddy's favorite color."

She smiles and nods, then we move to the middle of her room, where I help her put the dress on. Once we are done, I take her hand and we leave the room, shutting the lights off as we go.

At the top of the staircase, I see Scorpius sitting on a couch in the living room, holding a picture that I recognize as the picture from his and Amelia's Wedding Day. I hold onto Gracie's hand and squeeze it lightly.

He has no clue we are there as we watch him, the tears still coming. I look down at Grace, she is six years old, she knows what is going on, just not exactly. Besides, she is her father's daughter, she is a genius.

I smile as she looks up at me, her face filled with sadness, almost identical to her fathers'. "Rosie." I look down at Grace and listen, pulling her into a hug. "I just want Daddy to be happy." She mumbles and rub her back calmly. It tears me apart to see these two people like this. They are the most important people in my life.

"Me too, Gracie. Me too."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter almost as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
- Laughter is contagious


End file.
